A Change in the Past: The Lightning Thief
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary and soon finds he is five years in the past. As he once again goes on the quest to find the lightning bolt, he learns more about how he ended up in this time period. Follow Percy, Grover, and Annabeth as the trio confront Ares, Luke, and Kronos. How will the past change? Find out in the first installment of A Change in the Past.
1. Prologue

**A Change In The Past**

_Prologue_

Percy Jackson woke up in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary.

He sat up and found that he was sitting in the chair of the Infirmary's porch. He could smell the familiar smell of the strawberries. He looked around and saw a tall glass of what looked like apple juice.

_Nectar,_ thought Percy. He reached over and picked it up.

"Careful," said a familiar voice. Percy looked over and saw Grover...But he looked different, younger.

"Grover," said Percy, "What's going on, why am I in the infirmary?"

Grover looked at Percy weirdly. "You mean you don't remember what happened two nights ago?"

"No?" asked Percy, uncertainly.

"You saved my life," said Grover. "Don't you remember? I...well, the least I could do...I went back to the hill. I thought you would want this." He held out a black shoe box.

"A minotaur horn," Percy said raising his eyebrow. "I already have two."

"Percy, are you alright?" asked Grover, "You had know idea about Greek Mythology being real two days ago, yet you've already 'got three of his horns'? That's hard to believe."

"I've known for five years," said Percy scowling, "What's wrong with you Grover? We should go see Chiron and Annabeth."

"_Annabeth_?" asked Grover, "how do you know her?" he was now looking at Percy with suspicion.

"How could I not know my girlfriend?" said Percy. "I've known her for five years, since I was twelve!" he was shouting now.

"What are you talking about," said Grover, softly. "You're not seventeen...You're twelve."

**AN: I got this idea while I was in school today. For anyone who actually cares. I'll be putting a poll up for which stories I should focus on. The others will be on hiatus.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Change in the Past**

_The Lightning Thief_

**1**

**Percy**

Percy Jackson walked through Camp Half-Blood with a satyr.

"Boy," said Percy, "I didn't realize how much Camp Olympus changed from the good old days."

"Camp Olympus?" asked the satyr, Grover, "this is Camp Half-Blood."

"After we unite with the Romans," Percy said dismissively.

"_Romans?_" asked Grover.

"Well technically Camp Olympus is its own camp in Colorado." said Percy to himself.

"What!" asked Grover. "I have no idea what you are talking about. And you dreamed about the future, It didn't really happen."

By now, Grover and Percy had reached the big house. Chiron in horse form was standing on the porch looking off into the distance. An old man, Dionysus, was unconcious in a chair.

"Chiron," said Grover, "I think Percy has lost it."

Chiron turned his head sideways to face them. "Grover tell me everything."

Grover explained to Chiron that Percy thought he was from the future. "Percy you should tell him more," said Grover.

"No," said Chiron, "If he is truly from the future, we should not change it and just let fate play out the way it should."

"No!" yelled Percy, "I must change some events that could save the world. Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe and so many others do not have to die, Kronos does not have to reform - "

"That is enough Perseus," said Chiron, "I have changed my mind. Instead of giving you three days to relax and adjust, I am sending you on the quest."

"The one for the Helm of Darkness and Master Bolt," said Percy. Percy heard a gasp behind him. He turned around, but nobody was there. _Annabeth, _he thought.

"Helm of Darkness," squeaked Grover.

"Go to the Oracle," said Chiron, harshly.

"But I already know the prophecy," said Percy.

"Check again," scowled Chiron.

* * *

Percy walked up to the attic, which was empty except for the oracle.

"Approach seeker and -" started the oracle/mummy.

"Enough chatter Oracle," said Percy, "I request a prophecy."

_"A Half-blood of the future_

_will try to change the past_

_The Protegenoi's revenge_

_shall come at last_

_The only way_

_to survive what comes_

_is to learn when he learned_

_through the death of his chums."_

"That is not the right prophecy," said Percy.

"Very well then," said the oracle, in her raspy voice:

_"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

"We will meet again, son of Poseidon," she said.

"Believe me I know."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I really need a beta. PM if you want to beta for me. **

**Thanks,**

**TheHeroesUnited**

**PS: I know the prophecy was bad, but it is not a 'great prophecy', just a minor one. Did you get the pun?**


	3. Discontinued

**Notice: I am discontinuing this story and rewriting it.**

**thank you for you support, but this story wasn't working out the way I wanted it to.**

**~TheHeroesUnited.**


End file.
